


Friends that float away

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: 2021 Fanfiction [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad spelling and Grammer, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, I need to cry, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, and this is the only way I know how, blame, i don’t care, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Sometimes Heinz’s backstories are just.. too much, and a few of them bring up some tragic memories of sparkle‘s childhood that she will never forget. This one in particular memory she shares after the fifth time of ‘comforting’ Heinz over the same backstory, sparkle has enough and finally the roles are reversed.
Relationships: Balloony/Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Original Female Characters
Series: 2021 Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087733
Kudos: 2





	Friends that float away

Doofenshmirtz was crying, over what exactly? His stupid balloon best friend! The more he cried the more angry sparkle got.  
Sparkle was never allowed to cry, or at least she could only cry to a certain extent before people told her ‘she needed to calm down.’ Is it any wonder why she holds her emotions in? Because you don’t give her as long as she needs to cry and let it out, sometimes people need hours to let out tears, depending on how long they keep it in that is.

Sparkles lid was close to popping off, she was just sat there in her wheelchair ‘comforting’ Doofenshmirtz, sometimes he really is self-centred, and sparkle will admit that she is too. But sometimes she wishes he would just shut up! Let her cry for once no judgement! Let her be the one to release the tears! Let sparkle tell all her tragic back stories! That she’s only managed to tell like a quarter of them to her online friend because she can’t share everything with her friend for obvious reasons. Let sparkle fucking monologue! Maybe he should reverse the roles instead of being the one being listened to, let him listen and let him feel sympathetic for her! But does he do it? Nope! He is just too caught up in his evil and malicious schemes to care about anyone else’s sympathy! It’s so annoying!

After the fifth time of Heinz pretty much screaming his balloon best friend’s name, sparkle had enough! She wheeled away, letting out a held in scream and cry. The evil scientist stopped, looked up, and got up walking over to sparkle, who at this point had resulted to bawling her eyes out.  
I AM DONE!!!” She shouts. “This is gonna sound ironic coming from someone that is self-centred, but Heinz, you’re not the only one in this world okay?! There are other people here too but have much more tragic backstories than you! Why can’t you just listen to someone else for a change?! Don’t you get bored of hearing your voice all the time?! Don’t you feel any sympathy towards anyone else other than your daughter? Have you ever felt sympathy for anyone else? No, I’m guessing not! Well it’s time you learnt! “She shouted, going back to tears.

Doofenshmirtz flinched, he had never seen sparkle get angry at him before, especially about the whole backstory thing. He didn’t even know she had tragic backstories. 

Doofenshmirtz Felt a bit guilty, this was the fifth time that he had talked about his best friend, and to be honest, it was getting boring to monologue about the exact same thing over and over again, only keep getting defeated. Maybe she was right, maybe he should listen, maybe in one of her own tragic backstories they could relate to each other.  
So, once Heinz took a deep breath, he walked over to the crying girl and tapped her on the shoulder. He backed away a little bit giving her enough room to reverse her wheelchair. She turned around, tearstained eyes, with so much pain in them that Heinz winced when he saw them. 

She looked so broken, she looked like she’d been putting up those walls three years, and they just came crumbling down right in front of someone who never paid any sympathy to anyone. He came closer, opening his arms to give her a hug. She melted into his arms like she was his daughter, Heinz bent down on his knees so they were pretty much the same height as he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, loudly and painfully. He rubbed her back as she clung to him like she was his daughter and he was her father, but Hines didn’t mind at all, she just rubbed her back letting her cry it out.  
“It’s okay.” He murmured softly, as her body was shaking as she cried.

After about an hour her crying calmed down, and she looked at the scientist, guilt all over her face.  
He had a tissue and wipe her eyes are little, seeing that she was far from done crying.  
“ you said in your outburst earlier that people have a lot worse backstories then I do, so, if you’re comfortable with it, how about you tell me one of yours? I promise I won’t interrupt, cross my heart and hope to die stick a unicorn up my eye.” He said, getting a wet and teary chuckle from her. “You might wanna get a chair, we could be here awhile, which I apologise for if it’s any inconvenience. “She said, looking down. Heinz quickly fumbled to get a chair, sitting only a few feet from her with his hand still resting on her own.

“ when you were talking about your best friend, I had some horrible flashbacks to the day I found out what happened to my friend. But unfortunately, she’s not a balloon like yours, she’s actually human. Me and my friend named Demi were the best of friends for a really really really really really really long time, but partly through our friendship, She got really really really really really really sick. Now she had something wrong with her already, well, not wrong with her but she had a medical condition anyway, she had epilepsy, which means she could and did have a lot of seizures. I remember the day I didn’t see her, it was the day after my Christmas party with my nursery class, the next day I didn’t see Demi at school. The teacher told me that she was in hospital and I was very very worried, but she told me that she would hopefully be out soon, Little did I know that soon turned into years. Eventually, after two years (I think) she came back to school. But she had something else, she had feeding tubes, she could eat normally on her own before then by the way. But she looked so different yet the same at the same time, I was so excited to have her back, but sadly. Not long after that she went back into the hospital and it didn’t come out again until, I think November 2015? I don’t exactly remember. At this point I was moving up to high school and she was too, but the last time I saw her at school was our school Christmas performance of that year, we were singing happily for the hundreds of parents that showed up that day, little did I know that would’ve been the last time I saw her. Fast forward a couple of months to her birthday, well not quite her birthday but close to. I had been invited to go to her birthday party but my mom, Who was ill at the time couldn’t take me. I was so angry! I wanted to see you so badly! As I mentioned before, the Christmas performance was the last time I saw her. On August 23 2016 three months and a day before her birthday, she passes away… She dies… And I never even got to say goodbye.... I got told the day after, the 24th, and I’ve never been the same since. I feel guilty Heinz, I shouldn’t but I do, why? Because I didn’t see her when I could’ve done! The guilt still ways down on me four years later, and I don’t even know why am guilty! I don’t even know why! There must be some kind of revenge for not going to her party! But I don’t like to see it like that, I like to see it as, The angels or a God coming down to her and freeing her from her torment. She suffered so much, so so much, that I think she deserved to go now. She had been fighting for so long, I’m so proud of her… So so proud of her… it honestly felt like she was the balloon and I was you dressed as a garden gnome, and I couldn’t move and she just kept floating away. But in my case there was nothing that could’ve been done to save her, she just had to go..”  
She finished bursting into tears again.

Heinz for the first time in like forever, was speechless. Everything he heard, shocked him, but he didn’t interrupt because he promised he wouldn’t. Now that he had room to actually say anything, he didn’t feel the need to say anything at all, The tears were enough. Heinz got up and moved the chair out the way, bending on his knees again and hugging sparkle tightly, as she breaks down and cries again.

It felt so good to tell someone other than her online friend her problems for once, even though the author had written a full wall of text with no paragraphs, she didn’t care. Sparkle had finally said what she needed to say, and it felt amazing. Finally Hines actually listened, and felt sympathetic for someone else besides his daughter. This wasn’t the plan to try and get high and to feel sympathetic, oh hell no! It was something that she needed to get off her chest, and she only felt it fair after the fifth time of the other crying over a balloon. Anyway, she hugged him tight and he didn’t move, he rubbed up and down her back gently and told her it was okay, and that she was brave for telling him. She was brave, she told a lot today, A lot that she could’ve left out, but right now she needed to let it out. A little weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, as cliche as that sounded it was true, she felt so much happier, and she can finally go on about her day without having to worry about these stupid feelings which everybody hated.

Feelings are horrible things, especially when you don’t want them to be horrible. You want to have a good time with your life but your stupid feelings get in the way and you either get hurt angry or both, 99.9% of the time there was only negative emotion, okay that might be over exaggerating slightly, I hope cares. It felt nice to be able to breathe again, it felt wonderful to talk about problems like this, it felt so heartwarming to know that she vented to Someone that wasn’t her friend. She could finally breathe.

She could finally breathe.


End file.
